


Unexpected Love

by Breekinz



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breekinz/pseuds/Breekinz
Summary: Lily finally gets the time to come out to Colorado to visit her brothers. During her time here though she is faced with dealing with both her brothers' romantic issues. Not only that, she finds herself falling for someone she never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, a quick note for this is that yes, I know The Creatures are no longer a thing. However, I started this story quite a long time ago, back when everyone in it was still in the group. So, I plan on continuing this as if they are still together. I hate to leave it unfinished. The setting of this story is also the first creature house for the time being, so if any readers don't know the layout of the first one you should look it up. haha. 
> 
> Besides, this is fiction so I can write it however I please =P

I sat back in my seat sighing before looking out the window beside me. The sight is so pretty, being up among the clouds. I smile to myself as the song coming through my headphone changes. As the all to familiar voice of one of my brothers fills my ears, I feel my body relax. Man, I can't wait till this damn plane lands so that I can be reunited with my brother.

It's been two years since the last time I saw him. Mostly due to the fact that he was far too busy with his work to be able to make the trip out to see me; It was tough for me to make the trip as well. It was hard enough for me to get time off work as it was. So it didn't make much sense to come see someone who was constantly busy at the time.

Thankfully though things have slowed down a bit for him, finally giving us the opportunity. Since I saved up enough vacation time I took a whole month off work and my brother flew me out to spend the month with him and his crazy friends. I couldn't wait to see him. It's been far too long. I mean even though we weren't real siblings I still felt empty without him.

See Aleks and I met when he had moved to the states from Russia. We were neighbors and became instant best friends. I had actually assisted in him learning to speak English, so that you couldn't even tell that it wasn't his main language. I did, of course, miss his accent, but thankfully he still had it when speaking Russian. He actually, in return for helping him learn English taught me, Russian.

Throughout our childhood, Aleks and I got closer and closer. We realized one day that we had so much in common with each other that we were like twins. Scary enough, we even share the same birthday. So we just started referring to each other as brother and sister.

When Aleks left to move with Eddie I was torn, but I understood that it was the best thing for him. He had his career of a YouTuber and musician to focus on. Of course, we never allowed that to discourage us. We would visit each other while they lived in PA. I even started to get close to Eddie. Eventually, Eddie and I developed the same brother and sister relationship that Aleks and I had.

Then sadly one day they broke some bad news to me, that being that they were moving even further away from me. I was crushed but after they explained to me that it was for the best for them because of them being Creatures, I understood. I haven't seen them since they moved. Thankfully that all changes today!

Once we land I instantly get excited. I couldn't wait to see my brothers! As soon as I was off the plane I scanned the airport for my Russian and my Latino. I ended up hearing them before I saw them. All thanks to Eddie's adorable giggle. I took off in the direction of the giggle. As soon as I saw them I yelled out.

"Aleks! Мой брат [My brother]!" I yelled

"Lily! Моя сестра [My sister]!" He yelled back.

We embraced as soon as we reached each other and I could feel the tears of happiness threaten my eyes. We finally pulled away smiling at each other.

"I've missed you so much." He said

"Same here." I said before turning and embracing Eddie, "Mi otro Hermano [My other brother]!" I yelled to him.

"Mi Hermana [My sister!]" He yelled back.

After meeting Eddie and finding out that he knew Spanish I instantly wanted to learn as well. This way I could talk to each of my brothers secretly without the other one knowing. We didn't do it very often but it was fun to mess with one by talking to the other in a language they couldn't understand. We were quite the mix if you think about it. Aleks being the pale Russian, me being a pale Irish (ginger), and Eddie a tan skinned Latino.

"I'm so happy I'm finally here," I tell them.

"So are we." Eddie said, "No let's get your home."

We quickly went to the luggage claim got my bags and hurried out. I was mostly in a hurry to get to their apartment and take a nap. I hate flying mostly because jet lag kicks my ass. After long flights, all I want to do is curl up and sleep for a few hours. As we got out of the airport to the car, the boys being the gentlemen they were carried my bags. They loaded the car while I climbed into the passengers' seat getting comfy. I always get front seat cause I get carsick. After the boys climbed in Aleks looked over at me.

"Don't worry Lil." He said, "It's not a long ride home. So you'll be able to rest soon."

Even though it was a short drive I still managed to fall asleep. I was awoken when we arrived. The boys had already unloaded my bags so once I climbed out of the car we headed into their apartment complex. As soon as we stepped foot in their apartment we were greeted by my favorite ball of wrinkles.

"PuppyChef!" I said happily crouching down to pet her as she wagged her tail happy to see me as always.

"Here Lily. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Aleks said, "You'll be in my room, I'm bunking with Eddie."

"Okay," I said following him through the apartment.

We walked into his room and I took a minute to study my surroundings. Then I went straight over and fell onto his bed. It was the comfiest bed I have ever laid on. Not to mention it had my brothers all to familiar calming scent.

"I bet you want to nap." I heard him say from the doorway.

"Very much so," I mumbled into his pillow.

"Then you take a nap." He told me, "Sly and I got some editing to do. We'll come wake you when it's ready to go over so you can meet the guys."

"Already?" I asked rolling over to look at him.

"Yeah." He told me, "We got to go over for Creature Talk later, so you get to meet them today."

"Alright sounds good." I tell him before closing my eyes.

"Sleep well sis, see you in a bit." He said before closing the door behind him.

I cuddled up in his bed enjoying how comfy it was. I was so happy to be here. I was also excited to finally meet the other guys that my brothers spoke so fondly about. What I didn't know was that this trip was going to give me a lot more than I bargained for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, I apologize to any Spanish or Russian speakers out there for I'm going to assume as bad translations. All translations are done using google translator so I'm sure there are plenty mistakes. =P haha

The ride over to Creature house was mostly silent. Partially due to the fact that I was still trying to wake up; Aleks waited until the last minute to wake me, because he as always lost track of time. When we finally arrive we had to semi-rush inside. Not being a big surprise, we all had an issue being on time.

As we walked inside we instantly headed downstairs. We walked into a room with a bunch of computers and a table that sat in the middle of the room with who I recognized as Seamus and James sitting at. Dan sat at one of the computers and Jordan was sitting behind his desk.

"Hey guys." Eddie said giggling.

"You're late." Jordan said not looking up from his desk.

"Sorry, it's partly my fault." I said causing him to look up, "Jet lag kicked my ass and they had a hard time waking me up."

"Oh, that's okay then." Jordan said, "Welcome to the Creature house Lily."

"Thanks Jordan." I said smiling, "I'm excited to be here."

"Did Jordan just accept that we were late?" Aleks asked

"Don't get used to it." Jordan said, "I'm only letting it slide this once."

"Is it because of me?" I asked

"Partially." He said

"Oh no." I said grinning, "Don't treat my bothers any differently just because I'm here."

"Hey!" They both said.

"Don't give me that." I scolded, "You are not using your sister as a escape goat."

"I like her already." Dan said smiling.

"Thanks Dan." I said smiling back.

"So you know who each of us are?" Dan asked

"Yea, I mean I do watch the hub because these dorks." I said gesturing to my brothers.

"Anyways guys, you got Creature Talk to do." Jordan said standing up and collecting a few things.

"Wait you're not staying?" Eddie asked

"No, Monica and I have other plans tonight." He said, "I only stuck around to make sure everyone else got here."

"Alright, bye Jordan." I said, "Nice meeting you."

"Same to you Lily." He said before heading upstairs.

Once he was gone I turned around smiling, "I have a feeling this is going to be a quite a long Creature Talk."

"What do you say that hermana?" Eddie asked

"Cause Jordan is gone." I said, "When Jordan isn't here you guys have a hard time staying on task."

"She has a point." Dan said smiling.

"Well anyways if you guys need me, I'll be over there napping." I told them.

"Is that all you're going to do is sleep?" Aleks complained

"Fuck off! I'm jet lagged dude." I scolded, "You know it affects me."

"Yeah sure." Aleks said rolling his eyes.

"Aleksandr just shut the fuck up and do your damn podcast." I told him, "Now I'm going to nap."

I lay there for awhile listening to the guys talk. I heard James start yelling and then Aleks and Eddie scolding him to keep his fucking voice down. I heard him start to object then heard Eddie warn him how I can be when I'm awoken. I couldn't help but smile to myself at the fact that my brothers were both terrified of me. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

I awoke about an hour later to James poking me, my first reaction was to swing, which resulted in be smacking him right in the crotch. James ended up dropping to the floor instantly, while yelling out in pain.

"I warned you!" Eddie yelled, "Maybe next time I tell you not to do something you'll listen."

"Man Aleks how are you two related?" Seamus asked

"Can I answer this?" I asked sitting up, "This is my favorite story to tell."

"Of course Lily." Dan said smiling, "I'm sure our viewers would love to know the story."

I pulled myself up off the couch and stepped over James smiling to myself as I walked over to the table. I knew a bit about the podcast and knew that each of their mics is set up specifically for each of them. So I knew I was mostly like Aleks so I walked over and plopped myself down on his lap.

"Welcome to Creature Talk Lily." Dan said, "This is Lily everyone, Aleks sister and she's going to share with us their back story."

"Well to start off Aleks and I are not really related." I told them, "We had actually met when Aleks moved to the states from Russia."

"So you were his first American friend?" Dan asked

"Correct." I said, "We were neighbors actually."

"So you met him when Russian was his main language?" Seamus asked

"Yes back then he spoke very broken English." I told them

"And you didn't make fun of him?" James said as he sat down obviously over his pain.

"Of course not." I said, "Anyways, I actually help teach him how to speak English better."

"Really?" Dan asked intrigued.

"Yeah we really hated having trouble understanding one another." Aleks said

"Of course in return Aleks taught me Russian." I told them smiling.

"Are you fluent?" Dan asked

"Ты мне скажи, брат, я бегло говорю? [You tell me brother, Am I fluent?]" I asked him smiling

"Yes Lily, you are fluent." Aleks said smiling

"Must be fun being fluent in two languages." Dan said

"Three actually." I said

"Three?' Seamus asked

"Sí, mi otro hermano Eddie aquí me enseñó a hablar español. [Yes, my other brother Eddie here taught me to speak Spanish as well]" I said smiling at Eddie.

"After Lily and I met, and she had learned that I spoke Spanish as well she asked me to teach her." Eddie said giggling.

"Was it hard learning to speak two other languages?" Seamus asked

"Actually it wasn't tough teaching her at all." Aleks answered, "She's extremely smart and picks up on things fairly quickly."

"I see, anyways back to the topic at hand. You and Aleks." Dan said turning back to me.

"Ah yes, Aleks and I just instantly clicked." I told them, "We were inseparable."

"You guys never decided to be together?" James asked

"Nope, we were far to close to consider ourselves anything other than siblings." I told them, "All through High School guys were afraid to get near me because, and I quote 'Her extremely protective brother.'"

"That's so cute!" Eddie said giggling.

"So who is the older sibling?" Dan asked

"I am." I said smiling.

"By two minutes!" Aleks defended

"Two minutes?" Seamus asked

"We were born two minutes apart." I told them, "It was tough figuring it out due to the time difference. Even if technically I was born a day before him it was still at the same time in all reality. So we just tell people we were born on the same day."

"That cool." Dan said, "So you also refer to Eddie as your brother?"

"Yeah, when Aleks introduced us we just clicked as well." I told them, "They both have always been there for me. I don't know what I'd be without them." We all had a group hug and laughed together.

The rest of Creature Talk after I finished my story continued with the guys finishing up their topics. I had migrated back over to my napping spot and waited for them to finish. After which I asked my brothers if we could go home so that I could rest up the rest of the way. Thankfully they agreed to head on home.

After showering and changing into a pair of shorts and my favorite Nobs 4 Lyf shirt I went and crawled into bed. Suddenly PuppyChef came barreling into my room and instantly jumped up onto my bed. I loved up on her for a bit before she plopped herself down beside me. Right after I curled up beside her with my arm around her Eddie came walking by, stopped, and smiled.

"Awe cuteness overload!" Eddie said giggling.

"Shh!" I scolded, "Go away, its our bedtime!"

"Buena hermana noche y PuppyChef. [Good night sister and PuppyChef]" He said

With that he walked away and I reached over and switched off my bedside lamp before cuddling back up to PuppyChef. I loved having her to sleep with me considering I'm a huge cuddler. It didn't take me long after getting comfy before sleep overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next day very abruptly by the sound of my brothers arguing. They were in for it now they had woken the beast. I walked out of my room and over to theirs bursting through the door.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at them silencing they both, "What the hell are you screaming about?"

"He woke me up with his loud mouth." Aleks complained.

"So you in turn decided waking your sister up in the same manner was okay?" I asked him.

"I didn't even think about it." Aleks said, "Sorry Lily."

I then turned to Eddie, "And you, keep your fat Latino mouth shut when he's sleeping." I scolded, "Porque te juro por dios, si me despertaba como esto otra vez, estás muerto![Because I swear to god, if I get woken up like this again you are dead!]"

"Pero la hermana![But Sister]" He whined, "Él dormirá todo el día si lo dejo! A continuación voy a nunca hacer nada![He will sleep all day if I let him, then I'll never get anything done.]"

"Bueno lidiar con eso![Well deal with it.]" I snapped, "Si te hace sentir mejor, voy a hablar con él al respecto.[If it makes you feel better I'll talk to him about it.]'

"Gracias hermana.[Thank you Sister.]" He told me.

"I hate it when you two do that." Aleks said, "I know you both are talking about me."

"Calm yourself Aleks." I told him, "It wasn't anything bad."

"At least we can talk to one another." Eddie said, "Only time you guys usually speak Russian is when you're arguing."

"That's because it sounds cooler." I said smirking.

"Alright I must admit you got a point there." Eddie said giggling, "Can't wait till it happens in front of the guys."

"Their faces will be priceless." Aleks agreed.

"Well maybe we'll have to give them a taste of that later." I said grinning, "We are going over correct?"

"Yeah we're having a movie night later tonight." Eddie said

"Also I think we're discussing the next Movie Trip." Aleks said

"Alright then." I said, "How about I go get dressed and we'll head over?"

"Sounds like a plan." Aleks says

With that I headed off to my room to get dressed. I threw on a pair of dark skinnies, my favorite Stuck In Your Radio shirt, and I placed my favorite beanie Aleks bought me the day before he moved with Eddie. After checking myself out in the mirror I grabbed my minecraft creeper bag before stuffing my phone and tablet into it. The bag was a gift from Eddie, which was another favorite possession of mine.

When we got to the Creature house we walked downstairs finding everyone there already, perfect. Now all we had to do was convince them to play something that would be rage invoking for Aleks and I..

"Hey guys." I greeted walking in.

"Wow, you guys are early... Really early." Jordan said

"It was my idea." I told him smiling, "These fuckers woke me up so I figured we might as well come over."

"Well as long as you get them here on time for things, I'm pretty sure having you around will be a good thing."

Oh poor oblivious Jordan, you may retract your last statement after today.

"Guys can we play something?" I asked sweetly.

"How about some Left 4 Dead 2?" Aleks suggested

"Sounds good to me." I said

We all teamed up and it was Seamus, Aleks, Eddie, and Me against Jordan, Dan, James, and Sp00n. Perfect, mostly because Aleks and I love trolling each other whenever we play this so it will definitely get us raging at each other.

Our team played as infected first and it didn't take us long to take out the others. Aleks and I had decided to play fair for a while before we started our trolling of one another. When it was our turn to be the survivors we made it whole way to the safe house making us the victors of that round. What I neglected to tell them was that I was pretty damn good at L4D2.

When we reached the finale, we completely annihilated the guys allowing only Sp00n to survive. Now that it was our turn to be the survivors again I reached up to run my hand through my hair, which was our signal. He did the same signaling that he got my message as we started the game.

We were playing the No Mercy DLC map, which has and always will be my favorite map. As soon as we reached the rooftop I signaled the rescue knowing it pisses Aleks off when its called and he's not ready.

"Wow! Who called the rescue!" He complained, "I wasn't ready!"

"Oops, sorry bro." I said smirking.

We did a good job holding the other guys off. As we heard that the rescue was arriving I smiled to myself. Show time motherfuckers. I started hardcore trolling by shooting Aleks instead of the Zombies attacking him.

"Who the fuck is shooting me?!" He yelled.

"Its because you wont stand still." I told him.

I had gotten his health down pretty low and as rescue arrived I took off running to the helicopter. Both Seamus and Sly were there already and Aleks was lagging behind (on purpose). Just as I reached the helicopter Aleks got grabbed by Sp00n who was a hunter.

"Guys help!" Aleks called.

"Every man for himself!" I said jumping in just as he got incapacitated.

"Вы сука![You bitch!]" He yelled in a thick Russian accent.

"Я не сука, вы член ебать![I am not a bitch, you dick fuck!]" I yelled back with the slight accent I had developed.

"Почему ебать ты не спаси меня![Why the fuck did you not save me?]" He yelled.

'Я не чувствую, как она![I did not feel like it!]" I yelled back then added, "Почему мы делает его подлинным?[Why are we making it authentic?]'

"Что ты имеешь в виду?[What do you mean?]" He yelled back

"Мы могли бы кричать полный бред, и они будут совершенно невежественны![We could yell complete nonsense and they would be completely clueless!]" I yelled

"Я голоден![I'm hungry!]" He yelled in a nasty tone

"Я тоже![Me too!]" I yelled angrily.

"Alright you two enough!" Sly yelled at us.

"Заткнись Эдди![Shut up Eddie!]" I yelled at him startling him.

"Seriously guys chill." Sly said, "And don't start yelling at me in Russian."

"Я делаю, что хочу![I do what I want!]" I yelled. Then, "Я люблю тебя Эдди![I love you Eddie!]"

The last part I yelled in an insulting tone, which made him look like he was going to cry.

"Aleks what did she just say to me?" He asked sounding hurt, "That sounded mean."

Aleks burst out laughing, which in turn caused me to do the same. Eddie just looked at us stunned. I got up and walked over to him and tried to hug him.

"No!" He said pushing me away, "What did you say?"

"She said she loved you Eddie, chill." Aleks said

"Oh..." He said, "Yo también te quiero Lily![I love you too Lily.]"

"Wow... That was insane." James finally said.

"Do they always do that?" Dan asked.

"When they get really mad at each other they start yelling in Russian." Eddie said

"It sounds cooler." I said smiling

"It honestly scared me at first." Dan said

"All your faces were priceless." I tell them giggling.

"What were you guys yelling about?" Eddie asked

"First we started yelling about the games till we realized no one could understand us." I told him, "So we both started yelling about us being hungry."

"Well then." James said, "I say we order pizza."

We all agreed on pizza and Dan went to order it. All the guys besides Seamus decided to go fuck around on Minecraft. We both decided to sit and watch TV till the pizza arrived.

"That was quite intense there a bit ago." Seamus said breaking the silence.

"Honestly that was mild compared to how we usually are." I told him not turning away from the TV.

"Really?" He asked

"Oh yeah." I tell him, "We get pretty bad. Usually it takes Sly yelling at me in Spanish to get us to stop."

"Do you ever get confused?" He asked causing me to turn to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like do you ever get the languages mixed up?" He asked

"Oh, no." I said giggling, "They're like second nature to me."

"I see." He said, "I think its cool that you're trilingual."

"I guess I am." I told him smiling, "I never really realized that till now."

"Well no you have." He said grinning.

'He's got a cute smile.' I thought. Wait! Lily what the hell! You barely know the guy!

"Thanks." I said smiling shyly.

"You're welcome." He said smiling back.

I turned my attention back to the TV quickly. I couldn't help but wonder why my brothers called him a sarcastic asshole. He seemed so sweet. What the hell was I thinking! I've never, ever experienced these feelings about anyone before. I wasn't really interesting in dating, all thanks to Aleks. Aleks told me a bunch of shit about guys that kind of discouraged me to even want to date. Yet, here I am admiring how hot Seamus looks. WHAT! All hell.... This is going to make this one complicated month...


	4. Chapter 4

~Eddies POV~

That morning Aleks had woken up Lily with his yelling at me. She ended up coming into our room and screaming at him. Now she has turned to muttering Spanish at him. I can't help but laugh at it because it's always funny when she uses Spanish against Aleks.

When we made it to the Creature house all the guys instantly noticed Lily's mood. They all just sat there looking at her being silent. She ended up walking over and plopping herself down on my computer chair before pulling out her phone.

“Is she okay?” Seamus asked nervously.

“Aleks woke her up this morning, so she's tired and annoyed,” I told him.

“I don't do well with being woke up.” She said not looking up from her phone.

“Well, at least we know how to not get on your bad side.” Dan said

“Don't worry Dan, I don't think you all could make me mad.” She said grinning at him.

“Is that a good thing?” Dan asked

“Yes Dan, that is a very good thing.” Aleks said

Oh dear, here it comes. I watch as Lily reaches over and smack Aleks in the back of the head, “Заткни пасть. [Shut the fuck up.]” She muttered Russian for the first time today.

Aleks just shook his head as he rubbed it. He was smart enough to stay quiet after that tho.

“Is she ever going to calm down?” Seamus asked

“Depends really.” I told him, “It all stems off of how pissed off she is. A nap would do her wonders though.”

“Well then, I got an idea.” Seamus tells me before getting up and walking over to her, “Lily?”

“Yes, Seamus?” She asks him sweetly

“You can go nap in my room is you'd like.” He offered, “It's at least quiet up there.”

“ Y libre de idiota. [And idiot free]” She mumbled smiling, “I'd appreciate that.”

“Come on then, I'll show you to your temporary slumber place.” He said smiling, reaching for her hand and helping her up.

I watched as he leads her upstairs just staring at them in disbelief. Seamus was letting someone else in his lair, and a girl at that. Then it hit me, does Seamus have a thing for my sister? Oh, no.. That could be real bad. I know how Aleks is with her and I know he'd be right on Seamus' ass if he knew.

I, on the other hand, am protective of Lily but not to the extreme that Aleks is. I do, of course, find his caring attitude for her as a turn on. Hell, what am I kidding! Everything about him turns me on. I've had a thing for Aleks for awhile now but I haven't done anything about it. I don't want to ruin anything and I don't think I could deal with the rejection.

When Seamus finally came back down he was grinning like an idiot. He walks over and stands beside me.

“She okay?” I asked

“Yep, she's currently curled up in my bed.” He told me

“Well, that's good.” I told him, “At least now she can sleep without being disturbed.”

“Yeah, so whats been up with Aleks?” He asked

“I'm not sure.” I tell him. “He's been acting really strange around me since Lily arrived.”

“You think it has something to do with her?” He asked

“No, I don't think.” I tell him, “They're far too close if there was a problem he'd tell her. They don't keep anything away from one another.”

“What do you think it could be then?” He asked.

“I honestly think it has something to do with me, but I'm afraid to ask.” I said

“Why you two are best friends, what could you possibly be afraid of?” He asked

'Rejection.' I thought, but there was no way I was going to admit that though.

“Fear that Aleks and I's friendship may be falling apart.” I lied.

“Highly doubt that.” He said, “I really think you should talk to him about it, it might help.”

“It might. I'll try later tonight. So.” I start trying to change the subject, “I'm surprised.”

“Of?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“That you allowed someone else in your room and not just any someone, someone you barely know.” I said

“She needed a quiet place to sleep.” He said shrugging, “And my bed is comfortable so I figured I'd be nice and offer her my bed.”

“Seamus, can I ask you something?” I asked

“You just did.” He said smirking.

“Alright, Smartass.” I said giggling, “I want to know, do you like her?”

He just sat there looking at me with wide eyes. He was obviously stunned by my words, which made me giggle. My giggle must have snapped him back to reality because he finally spoke.

“I don't really know her Eddie.” He said, “But I've always been honest with you. She just feels different.”

“Feels different, you were feeling up on my sister?” I teased

“Oh no, I didn't mean literally!” He said panicking.

“Dude Seamus, chill.” I said giggling, “I'm messing with you.”

“Oh... Yea... Well, what I meant was that she just feels different from any other girl I've met.” He confessed, “There's something about her that draws me to her.”

“Awe!” I said as I threw my arms around him, “That's so cute!”

“Really?” He asked surprised, “You're not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” I asked confused.

“Cause it's your sister.” He answered.

“I'm never the brother you need to worry about.” I tell him, “Now Aleks, he's the one you need to worry about.”

“I'm not afraid of Aleks.” He told me. Typical tough guy Seamus.

I just shook my head, “You don't quite understand dude.” I tell him, “When it comes to Lily, Aleks turns into the fucking Hulk; and he will not hesitate to go all Hulk smash on your ass.”

“I'm still not afraid.” he tells me, “I can take him.”

“Well on a side note, I think you two would be cute together.” I tell him smiling.

“Thanks, Eddie.” He says smiling.

I really thought Seamus would be perfect for Lily, but I was definitely scared for how Aleks is going to react when he finds out. The last thing I want to see is Lily get hurt and I know if she cares about Seamus like he does her, the only one Aleks is going to hurt is her. I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it.


	5. Chapter 5

~Lily's POV~

When I woke up later I felt amazing. It was great to finally get a good amount of sleep without being woken up. Also, Seamus' bed was like a little piece of heaven. I really need to fix shit with Aleks and Eddie soon, cause if I get woken up one more time by their shit I'm going to flip.

I crawled out of bed and stretched before heading out in search of the others. I found them downstairs all playing games. Some were at the computers, some were playing the Wii. Seamus, James, Aleks, and Eddie were playing Mario Kart. I decided to stay by the doorway and wait for them to finish. Once they were done though I walked over, taking Seamus in my arms obviously startling him.

“Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed, Seamus.” I tell him, “I feel much better.”

“You're welcome.” He tells me finally hugging back, “I'm glad you're feeling better.”

I smiled at him before pulling away to turn to Aleks, who is staring daggers at Seamus. I roll my eyes at him before speaking to him. Deciding to use Russian for privacy reasons.

"Мы можем поговорить? [Can we talk?]” I ask him causing him to look at me.

"Да. [Yes.]” He replies before sending another scowl at Seamus.

“We'll be back guys,” I say before turning around and heading up the stairs to the kitchen.

I walked over and hopped up on the counter and Aleks went and propped himself up against the opposite counter in front of the sink.

“Aleks, what is with you?” I asked him after a bit of silence, “It's not like you to fight with Eddie like this.”

He put his head down and sighs, “I really don't feel comfortable talking about this here.” He says.

“Ну тогда мы будем использовать другой язык, чтобы никто другой не может понять нас. [Well then we will use a different language so no one else can understand us.]” I tell him smiling.

“Ну ... Мне нравится Эдди в порядке? [Well... I like Eddie okay?]” He blurts out.

We sit in silence for a bit. I'm stunned for a second. When I finally snap out of it I allow a smile to form on my face.

“Алекс, это восхитительно! [Aleks that is adorable.]” I told him, “

"Но я не понимаю, почему вы действуете так, как вы. [But I don't understand why you are acting the way you are.]”

“Потому что я боюсь сказать ему. [Because I'm afraid to tell him.] He tells me dropping his head, “Я боюсь отказа. Вы знаете, что это трудно для меня, чтобы действительно говорить об этих вещах с кем-либо, кроме вас. [I'm afraid of rejection. You know it is hard for me to really talk about these things with anyone other than you.]”

“Я могу поговорить с ним для вас. [I can talk to him for you.]” I suggest.

“НЕТ! [NO!]” He yells startling us both, “Он не может знать. Я не хочу быть больно. [He can not know. I do not want to be hurt.]”

“Вам действительно нужно, чтобы вырастить пару. [You really need to grow a pair.]” I mutter just as Eddie walks in.

“Please tell me you two aren't fighting up here.” He states

“Why would you think that?” I ask

“Heard Aleks yell.” He said, “Then as I was coming up the stairs all I hear is you both speaking rapidly to one another in Russian.”

“We're fine.” Aleks snaps causing me to roll my eyes.

“Estamos bien, te lo prometo. Sólo tener una conversación privada. [We're fine, I promise. Just having a private conversation.]” I tell him using Spanish, “Sólo tienes que ir a la planta baja con los chicos. [Just go back downstairs with the guys.]”

“Hermana Okay. [Okay sister.]” He tells me before turning around and making his way back downstairs.

“Что ты только что сказал ему? [What did you just say to him?]” He asked sternly,

“Я просто сказал ему, мы были прекрасны и вернуться внизу. [I just told him we were fine and to go back downstairs.]” I told him, “

"В любом случае, вы оба будете иметь, чтобы выяснить что-то. Я не могу держать дело с вами двумя кричать друг на друга все время. [Anyways, you two are going to have to figure something out. I can't keep dealing with you two yelling at one another all the time.]”

“Я буду себя контролировать лучше. [I will control myself better.]” He tells me, “Обещай.[Promise.]”

With that we got up and headed back downstairs were the guys are just sitting around talking. I decided to walk over and look through the games wanting to play something. Then dance Central catches my eye.

“Guys, can I play something?” I ask sweetly

“Yeah, do ahead Lily.” Dan tells me.

“Seamus... Will you play with me?” I ask

I had to admit I was starting to feel something for him and right now I just wanted to spend more time with him.

“Depends, what are we playing?” He asks

“Dance Central.” I said sweetly, “Pwease Seamus?”

“I'll play.” He said smirking at me as he walked over to join me, “No need to pull out the cute shit.”

“Yay!” I said giggling and hopping up and down.

“Dude, she's like a mixture of the both of you.” James said with a raised eyebrow, “She has Aleks' attitude and Sly's hyper ness.”

“You get the best of both worlds.” I start to sing.

“NO!” Both my brothers screamed.

“Please for the sake of all our ear drums, please don't.” Aleks said

“Fuck off, I sing beautifully.” I tell him

“That's not what I meant.” He muttered, “It's the song, not your voice.”

“Culo cangrejo Bueno ypu. [Well you crab ass.]” I muttered making Eddie laugh.

“Now what did she say about me?” Aleks whined.

“That she loved you.” Eddie lied continuing to giggle.

“Eddie, I'm not stupid. I know the Spanish saying for that is Te quiero.” Aleks said.

“Don't worry about it, it's dance time.” I said

With that, I popped the game into the system and Seamus and I got into position. We stood there letting the Kinect track us before choosing a song. Once it started we both starting dancing, which consisted of us flailing out limbs around. We were laughing at ourselves and each other the whole time. I was having so much fun, I was glad Seamus agreed to this.

We ended up playing until neither one of us could do it anymore, which resulted in us collapsing on the floor in exhaustion. He both just lay there attempting to catch our breaths. It's been awhile since I've done this much moving around continuously, but I enjoyed it. So, in the end, it was worth it.

“Water.” I said rolling over, which caused me to sit up. “Where did everyone go?”

“What?” Seamus said sitting up as well looking around, “Yea really, where did they go.”

“I don't know.” I said, “But who cares I just want to lay here and enjoy the peace.”

“It been that bad with Aleks?” He asked.

“Yeah.” I said sighing, “Worst part is I know what the problem is but he won't let me help him.”

“What is his problem?” He asked

I turned my head to look at him to find him looking back at me, “You can keep a secret right?” I asked

“Of course.” He said smiling

“Aleks likes Eddie, but he's too much of a pussy to tell him.” I told him sighing, “So he's covering his feelings up by being an ass.”

“Aleks likes Eddie?” Seamus asked happily.

“Why do make this sound like a good thing?” I asked, “Do you know something I don't know?”

“Eddie like him too.” He told me, “But he's also afraid.”

“And you know this how?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I can tell when Eddie is hiding something.” He told me, “We had a talk earlier and he tried to lie to me but I saw through it.”

“I think we may have to intervene Sea.” I tell him, “Give them a push in the right direction.”

“Maybe.” He tells me, “I did suggest he talk to Aleks, maybe he'll grow some balls.”

“Seamus, sweetie, we're talking about my brother here.” I tell him, “The guys known for his golden giggle and childishness, I don't think he has a pair honestly.”

“You are quite the girl.” Seamus said smiling.

“I hope that's a good thing.” I questioned.

“It's a very good thing.” He said smiling.

“Well, in that case, thank you, Seamus.” I said smiling back.

“Welcome.” He said

“You know I'm baffled.” I said

“What's that?” He asked.

“I don't think you're a sarcastic asshole.” I tell him.

He just smiles at me, “I only act like that cause the fans love it.” He tells me, “Plus it drives the guys nuts.”

“I have to admit it is fun messing with them.” I said smirking, “I think we should mess with them hardcore together.”

“How so?” He asked intrigued.

“You being extra sarcastic and I'll be extra mad and scary.” I tell him, “See how long it takes till they break or figure it out.”

“I love the way you think.” He tells me smirking.

“I'm a genius, I know.” I tell him smiling

I have a feeling that Seamus and I are going to have quite a lot of fun the next few days.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two days since Seamus and I had our talk. My brothers are still being pansies and it's driving me up the wall. I told Seamus that if they haven't done anything by now that I was stepping in. I wasn't sure how I was going to go about doing that, so I was going to wait to talk it over with Seamus and see what he thinks.

Seamus and I have been having a blast messing with the guys. Everyone is pretty much afraid to talk around me and I'm pretty sure the guys want to shove a sock in Seamus' mouth. We just couldn't help but laugh our asses off that they have yet to catch on. I figured Aleks would have by now, but he may just be too distracted.                                                                                                                   I'm just thankful Aleks quit yelling at Eddie and waking me up. Though now he is just being extremely quiet all the time. In my opinion, a quiet Aleks is worse than an angry Aleks. It's just not like him and its starting to worry me a bit.

Today was a relaxing day. We're spending it at home apparently since we didn't have a reason to be over at the Creature house. Of course, Eddie and Aleks have both taken this as a chance to catch up on recording. So I'm currently sitting on the couch watching TV, bored out of my mind. Suddenly my phone vibrated making me smile.

It was none other than Seamus. He and I have been doing a lot of texting, going over what we were going to do to mess with the guys. Of course, since I wasn't going over there we really didn't have a reason to be texting. So I wasn't sure why he was messing me, not that I'm complaining, just curious is all.

_'Hey Lily, what's up?'_  I read.

_'Being bored. Brothers are recording.'_  I messaged back.

I held my phone as I picked up the remote flipping through channels, attempting to find something worth watching. Surprisingly it didn't take him long to text back.

_'Ah, yeah I'm bored too. I'm just setting up my uploads.'_

I smiled at the message deciding to mess with him a bit,  _'So you want me to help you upload? ;)'_

He messaged back almost immediately, _'Oh no, not you too.'_

I left out a giggle,  _'I am Aleks and Eddie's sister, what do you expect?'_

_'Good point.'_

I giggled again but decided to voice my confusion,  _“So this is a surprise. 0.o'_

_'What is?'_

_'Well considering lately we've had a reason to message back and forth.'_

It took a bit for me to receive a message back this time,  _'Well I figured we could get to know each other a little better.'_

I felt a smile to form on my lips and I couldn't help but giggle yet again. I felt like I was back in high school being all giggly because my crush was messaging me.

_'I'd like that.:)'_

Seamus and I spent most of the next few hours messaging back and forth talking about our lives. I told him about my back story. Where I grew up, my family life, and all the other basics.

_'So what do you do for a living?'_ He asked me.

I smiled at the message thinking about my job. Unlike Aleks, I finished college getting my Vet Tech degree. I currently work in a Vets office back home as the lead Vet Tech. I loved my job, mostly because I was a huge pet lover. So I was happy I get to make a living caring for them.

_'I'm the lead Vet Tech at a Vets office back home.'_

_'So you went to college?'_

_'Yep. Went to one close to Aleks. Of course, I stuck with it.'_

_'Were you mad at him for dropping out?'_

_'No, Aleks and I have supported each other's decisions no matter what.'_

_'You guys are really close.'_

_'Extremely. I wouldn't be who or where I am today without him. He has given me the courage I needed to get through life.'_

I smiled at that message thinking back to Aleks and I's childhood together. Makes me so happy that he was part of my life.

_'That's cute :)'_

_'You're cute :3'_

As soon as I sent that message my eyes widened. I couldn't believe that I just told him that. I quickly got a reply that really surprised me.

_'So are you ;)'_

Here comes the twelve-year-old girly giggle fit. I had to be honest, I loved the way Seamus was making me feel inside.

“Alright, who has you giggling your cute girly giggles?” Eddie asked startling me. I never even heard him walk in.

“Jesús Edwin! No asustarme de esa manera! [Jesus Edwin! Don't scare me like that!]” I scolded.

“ Lo sentimos Lily. [Sorry Lily.]” He apologized, “But seriously, tell me.”

“I'm messaging Seamus.” I told him shyly.

“You like him don't you?” He asked.

“Sí me gusta. [Yes I like him.]” I confessed, “ Pero no te atrevas a decirle saber quién, que va a enloquecer a la mierda. [But don't you dare tell you know who, he'll freak the fuck out.]”

“Confía en mí yo sé. Ya le dije a Seamus cómo puede ser cuando él me dijo que le gustaba. [Trust me I know. I already told Seamus how he can be when he told me he liked you.]” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he slapped his hand over it looking at me with wide surprised eyes, “Yo no tenía que decírselo. [I wasn't supposed to tell you that.]”

“No te preocupes, Yo como que ya supuse eso. [Don't worry, I kind of already guessed that.]” I told him

“Creo que ustedes dos sería lindos juntos. [I think you two would be cute together.]” Eddie said giggling.

“Gracias Edwin. [Thanks Edwin.]” I said giggling back.

“What's with all the Spanish and giggling?” Aleks asked walking into the room.

“Oh hey, Aleks.” I said smiling, “Eddie and I were just telling jokes.”

I really hate lying to Aleks, but it was for Seamus' own good. Well his and Aleks', because I didn't want to be pissed off at him for driving Seamus away.

“In Spanish?” He asked unconvinced.

“Made them funnier.” Eddie said giggling.

“Exactly.” I agreed, “You're just jealous cause you can't understand us.”

“More like annoyed.” He confessed, “Makes me feel like you both are hiding something from me.”

I rolled my eyes at him as my phone vibrated again in my hand.

_'Hey, Lily... Would you maybe... Want to go out with me sometime?'_

_'Like a date?'_ I messaged back surprised.

_'Well... If you want it to be a date.'_

_'I'd love to Seamus!'_

I couldn't help but giggle and squeal completely forgetting about Aleks being in the same room.

“Why are you freaking out like a love struck twelve-year-old girl?” Aleks asked.

“Oh, no reason.” I said quickly. 'Shit. Please, please don't pry Aleks.'

“Lillian Jade... I know better.” Aleks scolded, “Spill.”

I looked over at Eddie with pleading eyes asking him for help, but he just put his hands up, shaking his head at me. I sighed and shook my own head. Of course, he wouldn't take sides. Wuss.

“Seamus just... um... Asked me out.” I said

“Oh hell no! I forbid you to go out with him!' Aleks snapped.

“The fuck gave you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do?” I snapped back.

“I did! I will not allow my sister to be hurt by that sarcastic asshole!” He yelled.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” I yelled back, “The last I knew, that 'sarcastic asshole' was one of your closest friends!”

“He is.” Aleks defended, “I just don't trust him.”

“Pfft, some friend you are.” I said coldly.

“Excuse me?” He asked narrowing his eyes.

“You fucking heard me.” I said sternly.

“I think it was a mistake even bringing you out here.” Aleks snapped.

“Aleks!” Eddie said finally speaking, “That's harsh, you don't mean that.”

“That's where you're wrong Eddie.” Aleks said, “It was a mistake.”

My heart shattered by his cold words. I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears. As the tears started to flow. I felt a bit of anger build up in me.

“Fine then!” I snapped standing up, “If it was such a mistake I'll leave.”

With that, I took off out of the apartment running. I heard Eddie calling after me but I just kept running. I knew better than to stay in the open, so once I was outside I took off near the woods. I just wanted to be alone.

Once I was in the shelter of the trees I took out my phone and switched it off. That way I wouldn't be found and or bother. I then continued my way deeper into the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

~Eddie's POV~

I called after Lily but I knew it was no use. Aleks had really hurt her and I knew all she wanted was to be alone. I looked over at Aleks who just stood there looking pissed off. I was so angry with him, he was always like that with her. It was about time that things change.

“Aleks, was that really necessary?” I asked him.

“Yes.” He snapped at me.

“You know. I'm getting tired of the way you treat her.” I stated, “She's not a little girl anymore Aleks.”

“I know that Eddie.” He snapped at me again, “But you haven't known her as long as I have. I've been there each time she got hurt. I vowed the last time that I'd never let it happen again.”

“I think you're overreacting a bit, Aleks.” I told him, “I'm sure she is capable of taking care of herself.”

“I'm not having this conversation with you, Eddie.” He declared, “You don't understand, so just stay out of it,:

With that, he walked away to his room and slammed the door. I just sighed and fell down onto the couch. I know Aleks was just trying to keep her safe, but he was going a bit too far. They were the same age and he was treating her like a child.

It hurt that he told me to stay out of it. This was tearing me apart. I always hated taking sides and I always seemed to be stuck in the middle of their differences. This time though, I definitely had to take Lily's side. I loved Aleks, and it hurt that he was mad at me as well.

I leaned forward putting my head into my hands. I didn't know what the hell to do. Suddenly I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. I tried desperately to keep them in, but I've never really been able to do so. Before long they started to flow, and I sat there silently crying wishing things could be better again.

~Lily's POV~

I walked for what seemed like hours. I had no clue where I was going, but anywhere was better than going back there. Finally, I came up on a break in the trees and I could hear the sound of cars on the other side. As I walked through I looked around trying to see if I could figure out where I was. Just my luck I recognized a few things, I ended up not being too far from the Creature house.

'Perfect.' I thought. At least I can go there and not have to worry about being in a strange place by myself. Plus seeing Seamus will make me feel better. So with that, I turned and started making my way towards the creatures house. I was close but not too close, so I knew it was still going to take a little bit to get to.

When I finally reached the house I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited for a bit and then finally heard footsteps approaching the other side. The door finally swung open and I found James on the other side. I couldn't help myself, I jumped forward wrapping my arms around him and started crying.

“Whoa!” He exclaimed, “Lily, what's wrong?”

I couldn't answer, I just seemed to start sobbing more. He pulled me into the house and over to sit on the couch. He just held me and allowed me to cry. I'm sure he was freaked out and wasn't too sure what to do.

“J-James.” I finally got out, “W-where's S-S-Seamus?”

“He's upstairs, want me to go get him?” He asked.

“W-will you take me to him, Please?” I asked.

“Sure thing.” He told me.

James stood up before helping me up, but I was far too wobbly to walk on my own. So he picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I dug my head into his shirt, clinging to him and crying. Once we were upstairs I heard him knock on Seamus' door by kicking it.

“What?” He said opening up, “Lily?”

I let go of James and reached out to Seamus who stepped forward taking me from James. As soon as he had me I attached myself to him and burst into tears once more.

“What's wrong?” I heard him ask James.

“I don't know, she hasn't told me anything.” He told me, “She can't cause she's been crying.”

I felt us moving and the next thing I know Seamus is sitting on his bed rocking me.

“I'm going to go,” James said awkwardly.

“No...please.” I choked out, “I want you here too.”

I'm not sure why but I wanted James to be here when I finally was able to tell them. I felt the bed move as James sat down beside Seamus. I felt him start rubbing my leg in a calming manner. It felt nice to have people care who weren't my brothers.

“Aleks and I had a fight.” I choked out finally, “But this wasn't like our normal fight.”

“What happened?” Seamus asked rubbing my back.

“He told me I wasn't allowed to go out with you.” I told him.

“It's not his choice.” He stated.

“That's what I said.” I told them, “But then he said something that really hurt.”

“What?” James asked

“He said... he said... He said that it was a mistake bringing me here.” I choked out before bursting into tears burring my head into Seamus' shirt again.

“Are you fucking seriously.” James said angrily.

“Yes.” I whispered into Seamus, “And when Eddie told him he wasn't serious he snapped at him, telling him he was wrong.”

“That was a dick thing to say.” James commented.

“So I said that if it was a mistake I'll just leave and ran out.” I stated, “I eventually found my way here.”

“Well don't worry.” Seamus replied, “We'll keep you safe.”

“I know you will.” I told them, “Guys, I'm a sleepy fox.”

“You sounded so much like Sly there.” James said smiling at me.

“Thanks for being here guys.” I said.

“No problem Lily.” Seamus said, “How about you get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” I said crawling off Seamus' lap and up into his bed before burrowing under the covers.

“We'll be downstairs if you need us, okay?” Seamus announced.

“Okay, night guys.” I said.

“Night Lily.” They said together causing me to giggle again before they exited the room.

~Seamus' POV~ (New POV WOOO!)

I watched as Lily cuddled up onto my bed. I smiled to myself, she was so cute. Together James and I left the room, quietly shutting the door before heading downstairs. We waited until we were in the kitchen before we spoke.

“I can't believe Aleks said that to her.” James remarked.

“Me either.” I said, “I don't know what his problem is, but it's pissing me off.”

“Same here.” He commented.

“I'll confront him tomorrow when they come over.” I told him, “Right now I want to go play something and calm down.”

Together we made out way downstairs, finding Jordan and Dan down there.”

“Hey, guys.” Dan said, “Who was at the door, James?”

“It was Lily.” He told them.

“Why was Lily here?” Jordan asked.

“She's still here.” I told them, “She showed up crying being Aleks is being an ass.”

“Where is she?” Jordan asked.

“Asleep in my bed currently.” I told him, “She tired herself out walking here and crying.”

“She walked the whole way here?” Dan asked surprised, “Man, that must have been a bad fight.”

“Let's just say he is damn fucking lucky I don't fucking go over there and give him a piece of my mind.”

I noticed the shocked looks on all their faces. I had even managed to shock myself a bit. They all knew I had a temper, but it took a lot to get me this mad. Unfortunately for Aleks, he had done just that. It was taking all I had not to go over there and beat his ass for making her cry.

“Can I ask how he was being an ass?” Jordan asked.

“Just because I asked her out on a date, Aleks freaked out and told her she wasn't allowed.” I stated, “Then she told him it wasn't his choice and he told her that he shouldn't have brought her here.”

“Ouch.” Dan said, “That poor girl.”

Just then my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was Eddie. Oh good, the brother I don't hate.

“Hello.” I answered.

“Seamus! Have you heard from Lily?” He asked in a panic stricken voice, “She walked out hours ago and hasn't come back yet and I can't get a hold of her cause her phones off. I'm so worried and I will never forgive myself if something happened to her.”

“Eddie, dude calm down.” I interrupted his rambles, “She's fine. She's here and is currently sleeping in my bed.”

“Oh thank god.” He said sighing, “I've been worried sick.”

“Well, I promise you she's safe and sound.” I assured him.

“How bad was she?” He asked.

“Pretty bad.” I replied, “What the hell is Aleks' problem?”

“I told you he was protective dude.” He answered, “He's always been like this with her.”

“Yeah, well what he said to her was completely uncalled for.” I stated.

“Trust me, I know.” He replied sighing, “I tried telling him that and he just told me that I don't understand and to stay out of it.”

“I think he's the one who doesn't understand.” I spat

“He thinks he's protecting her.” He said, “But all he's really doing is trying to control her.”

“Yeah, that's what I gathered.” I told him, “What's his problem with me?”

“You really want to know?” He asked.

“Well since you put it that way, yes.” I stated.

Eddie left out another sigh through the phone before continuing, “He said he doesn't want her getting close to you because you're a sarcastic asshole who will just hurt her.” He confessed.

“Excuse me?” I spat.

“Yeah... Then Lily called him a crappy friend pretty much and that is what set him off.” He added.

Sarcastic asshole huh? I felt my blood beginning to boil as the anger build up inside. I can show him an asshole. It's about time someone stood up to him.

“Eddie, I got to go.” I said before hanging up.

I headed for the steps as I shoved my phone into my pocket.

“Seamus where are you going?” James yelled after me.

“There's something I got to take care of.” I called back.

With that, I headed out without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

~Seamus' POV~

I knew I shouldn't be driving in the state I'm in but this can't wait till tomorrow. This needed to happen when I was fueled by this rage. It was the time that someone set him straight and I wasn't going to be nice about it.

As I pulled up to their apartment building I quickly parked and hopped out making my way inside. As soon as I got to the door I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in. I found Eddie sitting in the living room and once he saw me his eyes widened.

“Where is he?” I said gritting my teeth.

“Come on Seamus, calm down dude.” He tried to reason, “We don't want anyone else getting hurt.”

“Aleks!” I yelled still looking at Eddie, “I'm not going to hurt him, I just want to talk.”

“Hey Seamus, what are you doing here?” Aleks asked walking down the stairs.

“Care to explain why Lily showed up on our doorstep crying her eyes out?” I asked.

“I uh..” He stammered.

“You know what?” I snapped, “I want you to shit up and I want you to listen to me. I don't care what your fucking reasoning for yelling at her and saying what you fucking did to her was, but it was un-fucking-called for.”

Aleks attempted to open his mouth to speak but I quickly made him shut it.”

“I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut, I'm doing the talking here.” I warned, “You may think I'm a sarcastic asshole, but I couldn't even dream of hurting Lily. Besides that, you're the one so quick to judge everyone that you don't tale times to look at yourself. You say you were trying to protect her when in all reality you more than likely hurt her more than she's ever been hurt in her life. Her own brother, the person who she's always trusted, telling her that he regretted her being here.”

All he did was stare at me with a blank face and it managed it piss me off further.

“And then turning on Eddie like that? The person who fucking loves you with every ounce of being they have?” I snapped, “Yeah... That's right. I think you need to sit down and reconsider your actions, Aleks. In the meantime, I don't want to see your face anywhere near the Creature house or Lily. Until you get yourself straightened out. When you're ready to apologize you come to me. I will be the one to decide whether or not you can see her.”

With that, I turned to Eddie, “You, on the other hand, you can see her but not him.” I told him, “Now I'm tired and I need to go home and check on her.”

I headed out of their apartment without another word feeling rather accomplished with myself. I told Eddie I wasn't afraid of him. Hopefully, that knocked some sense into that head of his.

Once I arrived home I went upstairs to my room and slowly opened the door and slipped in. She was still fast asleep, so I quickly tired to collect clothes to sleep in and get out before I woke her. Just as I was about to leave her sweet voice stopped me.

“Seamus?” She asked sleepily.

“Yes, Lily?” I asked her.

“Does Eddie know I'm here?” She asked.

“Yes, he knows your here.” I replied.

“Okay, good.” She stated.

“Is that all?” I asked.

“Yea, that's all.” She said.

“Alright, you go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning.” I tell her as I turn to leave.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“I'm going to bed.” I tell her.

“But this is your bed.” She stated.

“Yes, and I gave it to you to sleep in.” I tell her as I turned back to look at her.

“It's plenty big enough.” She said.

“No, it's okay. You can have it, there's a perfectly good couch downstairs.” I told her.

“For fuck sakes Seamus!” She exclaimed startling me, “Do I have to be so blunt? Get you ass over here, get in bed, and fall asleep with me.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“I understand you're being a gentleman.” She tells me, “So be a gentleman and do what the lady asks of you.”

I smiled at her, “Give me a second, I'll be right back.”

I slipped out going to change real fast before coming back in the room. I walked over to the bed and crawl in beside her. As soon as I'm in she cuddles up to me with her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

“Thank you, Seamus.” She tells me.

“You're welcome Lily.” I tell her, “Good night.”

“Goodnight.”

~Eddie's POV~

After Seamus walked out the door I turned back around and looked at Aleks who stood there with his head down, looking at the floor. I couldn't believe what happened, but I knew it was what Aleks needed. Finally, he lifted his head and looked at me. What I saw shocked me, he was crying.

I've never seen him cry before. He has always been the 'I'm too tough to cry' sort of guy. Yet here he is showing that he can be weak. He actually is showing that he does, in fact, have feelings. I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and comfort him. The sight of his tears was enough to make my heart hurt.

“I fucked up.” He finally spoke, “She will never forgive me.”

“Aleks, you know as well as I do that, that's not true.” I tell him, “You guys are far too close to allow anything to break what you both have. Give it time. As long as you're truly sorry she'll forgive you. She always has.”

Then he did something that surprised me even further. He came up to me and threw his arms around me. I, in turn, wrapped my arms around him and held him close as the tears continued to fall. I've been wanting to hold him like this for awhile, even though I always pictured it as a happier circumstance.

“I'm sorry for yelling at you Eddie.” He told me, “And I'm sorry I've been a total ass to you lately.”

“It's okay Aleks.” I assured him, “Even if I wanted to, I could never stay mad at you.”

“Is it true?” He whispered.

“Is what true?” I asked confused.

“What Seamus said, do you really love me?” He asked

“Of course I do Aleks, you're my best friend.” I told him.

Even though I know that's not what Seamus meant, I was still afraid to tell Aleks the truth.

“Seamus made it sound like It was more than just best friend love.” He told me, “Eddie... There's something I need to tell you.”

“What's that?” I asked nervously.

“My reason for the way I've been acting.” He starts, “I've been covering up my true feelings.”

“And they are?” I asked

I watched as he pulled back from me slightly so that he could look up at me. I looked into his brown eyes that I loved so much. Those eyes that always seemed to shine.

“Eddie... I.... I love you too.” He said.

Before I could reply he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I've waited so long for this and now I couldn't believe it was happening. I've dreamed about this moment and none of them compared to the feeling of total bliss I was having.

As we stood there lips moving in perfect sync with one another I felt an extreme sense of happiness. I had the man I've been in love with for the past few years in my arms and together we were sharing an intimate moment. When we finally pulled away we were both out of breath. We just stood there looking into each other eyes. I could feel all the emotions that his held.    

“You don't know how long I've wanted to do that.” He whispered.

“And you don't know how long I've waited.” I whispered back.

“I was afraid you'd reject me.” He confessed, “I didn't want to ruin our friendship.”

“I felt the same exact way.” I told him.

“I should have listened to her.” He stated.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Two days ago I told Lily how I felt.” He told me, “She told me to tell you, but I told her I was afraid. She told me I needed to grow a pair.”

“Well, I'm glad you did.” I said giggling.

“That's a nice sound, I love your giggle.” He said smiling.

“And I love your smile.” I stated.

“I still feel terrible.” He said frowning.

“Just give her some time to cool off okay?” I said, “We'll sleep it off tonight and I'll go talk to her tomorrow okay?”

“Okay.” He said, “What about Seamus though?”

“Seamus would never go against her decision.” I told him, “If she decides she wants to see you then he'll step aside. He really cares about her.”

“I'm glad she found Seamus.” He said surprising me.

“Wait... Did you just sat what I think you said?” I asked surprised.

“Yes, Seamus is exactly the kind of person I've wanted Lily to find.” He confessed.

“Aleks.”

“Yes, Eddie?”

“I'm proud of you.”

“Thanks, but really its all thanks to Seamus.” He told me.

“Either way, you're finally realizing that you can't protect her forever.” I told him.

“I just wanted her to be happy and protected.” He told me.

“I know and Seamus can do just that.”I assured him

“I'm tired.” He said yawning.

“Then head to bed.” I told him, “I'll see you in the morning.”

With that, I kissed him on the forehead and headed for the kitchen to get a drink. It's been quite the day but in the end, it looks like things are going to get better. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I just wanted Lily to have a good trip.

After getting my drink I headed back to my room and was surprised to see Aleks curled up in my bed. I figured since Lily wasn't here tonight he'd sleep in his own room. I wasn't complaining though, I was happy he was there. I walked over to my side of the bed and set my drink down before sliding in.

“Hope you don't mind me sleeping with you.” Aleks said, “I don't want to be alone.”

Even though he did bring it all on himself, I still felt bad for him.

“Come here.” I said gesturing him to come closer. He moved over and rested his head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around him. “Aleks, I just want you to know that I love you and I'll always be here for you.”

“I love you too.” He said cuddling closer.

That night I fell asleep holding the love of my life in my arms. I  was the happiest person in the world. 


End file.
